Rainbow Dash (EG)/Gallery/Overview
This is a gallery for Rainbow Dash's different physical appearances, forms, and outfits in the films, IDW comics, and other official material. Appearances Rainbow Dash ID EGDS2.png|Human, A Fine Line Young Rainbow Dash ID EG.png|Young, My Little Pony Equestria Girls Alternate forms Rainbow Dash anthro ID EG2.png|Ponied up, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Human Rainbow Pegasus ID WeLoveFine.png|Pegasus pony, WeLoveFine merchandise Rainbow Dash Pegasus EGSB.jpg|Pegasus pony, Spring Breakdown Outfits Rainbow Dash Wondercolt ID EG.png|Wondercolt attire, My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rainbow Dash Fall Formal prototype ID EG.png|Fall Formal prototype dress, My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rainbow Dash Fall Formal ID EG.png|Canterlot High Fall Formal dress, My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rainbow Dash hula skirt ID EG2.png|Hula skirt, Shake Your Tail Rainbow Dash rodeo outfit ID EG2.png|Rodeo outfit, Shake Your Tail Rainbow Dash first Rainbooms outfit ID EG2.png|First Rainbooms outfit, Perfect Day for Fun Rainbow Dash ID EG2.png|Original outfit, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Rainbow Dash pajamas ID EG2.png|Slumber party pajamas, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Rainbow Dash second Rainbooms outfit ID EG2.png|Second Rainbooms outfit, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Rainbow Dash Rockin' Hairstyle ID EG2.png|Rockin' Hairstyle, Friendship Through the Ages Rainbow Dash Wondercolt uniform ID EG3.png|Wondercolt sports uniform, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Rainbow Dash police constable ID EG3.png|Police constable costume, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Rainbow Dash School Spirit ID EG3.png|School Spirit, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Rainbow Dash Sporty Style ID EG3.png|Sporty Style, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Rainbow Dash Camp Everfree outfit ID EG4.png|Camp Everfree outfit, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree Rainbow Dash geometric assortment ID EG4.png|Geometric Assortment, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree Rainbow Dash Crystal Wings form ID EG4.png|Crystal Wings, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree Rainbow Dash Crystal Gala outfit ID EG4.png|Crystal Gala Assortment, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree Rainbow Dash cowgirl outfit ID EGS1.png|Cowgirl outfit, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Dance Magic Rainbow Dash jungle adventurer ID EGS1.png|Jungle adventurer outfit, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Dance Magic Rainbow Dash Crystal Rainboom ID EGS1.png|Dance Magic video costume, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Dance Magic Rainbow Dash as Zapp ID EGS2.png|Zapp costume, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Movie Magic Rainbow Dash Daring Do extra ID EGS2.png|Daring Do film outfit, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Movie Magic Rainbow Dash sporting goods store uniform ID SS14.png|Sporting goods store uniform, Epic Fails Rainbow Dash summer wear ID EGDS33.png|Summer wear, Street Chic Rainbow Dash music festival wear ID EGDS44.png|Music festival wear, Festival Filters Rainbow Dash as Fairy Bootmother ID CYOE9a.png|Fairy Bootmother costume, Opening Night Rainbow Dash yoga outfit ID CYOE11b.png|Yoga outfit, Wake-Up! Rainbow Dash swimsuit ID EGFF.png|Swimsuit, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Rainbow Dash Friendship Power ID EGFF.png|Friendship Power, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Rainbow Dash Throwbacks hologram ID EGROF.png|Throwbacks hologram, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship Rainbow Dash cruise wear ID EGSB.png|Cruise wear, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown Rainbow Dash cruise concert wear ID EGSB.png|Cruise concert wear, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown MLP Annual 2013 Wondercolt Rainbow.png|Wondercolt sporting attire, My Little Pony Annual 2013 EGHS Rainbow outrageous outfit.png|First outrageous outfit, My Little Pony Equestria Girls Holiday Special EGHS Rainbow outrageous outfit 2.png|Second outrageous outfit, My Little Pony Equestria Girls Holiday Special EGHS Rainbow outrageous outfit 3.png|Third outrageous outfit, My Little Pony Equestria Girls Holiday Special Miscellaneous Rainbow Dash Wonderbolt fantasy cropped S1E3.png|Pony counterpart, The Ticket Master Rainbow Dash live-action ID.png|Live-action, "Magic of Friendship" music video Cutie marks AiP CM Rainbow Dash.svg|Red, yellow, and blue lightning bolt with cloud Category:Character overview pages